dealingwithdeathlydesiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella Jane
Bella.PNG|Bella in her suit. (Vic) Backstory Once there was a girl, her name was Bella Scarlet Jane, she was bullied growing up. When she was in elementary school she wanted to be a hero. The hero would be named after her great, great, great, great, great grandmother Vicky. But kids at school despised her because she was thought to have a curse. She also had a nickname people called her. All the kids at school would say “Icky Vicky please go die no one cares so bye bye.” But later one day on her 5th birthday when she came home she heard her mom and dad yelling. She thought of nothing of it since all parents fight so she went upstairs to color and do kindergarten homework. Then she heard louder yelling, crying and then a gunshot. She rushed down the stairs into the kitchen to see her mother dead with a bullet in her head, lifeless. Since that day she has been moving foster home to foster home, going to school, training, and wanting revenge for her mother. Usually she just robbed banks and killed heroes but she soon found out about her powers and used them for fun. She liked being bad like any other rebellious teen and is still a bookworm. She is usually quiet to seem innocent but once she’s mad she’ll get loud. She likes reading, training and blowing stuff up but sometimes if there was schoolwork she would finish that first, but she mostly skipped school. Something forgotten... Later when Bella was about 15 she went to jail and saw her father there and lets say she wasn’t happy. Her father noticed her and gave this shit-eating grin. “My My Bella haven’t you grown,” he said like a purr. “Your nothing to me dumbass.” she growled. “Now that's no way to treat your father now is it?” He frowned. “You’re right I'm sorry,” she sighed. But just like that she had him pinned to a wall with a fork to his throat. “ And I thought we could bond and leave this place to burn.” He laughed. She set the fork on fire with hell fire and she slit his throat and stabbed him in his heart. “Go back to hell where you belong idiot.” Soon she left with her eyes black and everyone dead with the prison in pieces. Who trained her? Bella was trained by a criminal named Conner. When he would talk to her his stories of doing bad would be twisted to seem like heroic acts. Since she wanted to try to be good she begged him to teach her and he finally gave in. She was confused and didn't know right from wrong but kept along with training till she dropped. Conner wasn't the nicest, he made her feel inadequate, and brought back memories of the words said by people. She finally figured out what she was doing wasn't right since they robbed banks, or killed heroes. She got fed up with his shit and left trying to hold back the hatred she had for him. But before she left she felt a feeling of a darkness leaving her again...the same kind she felt at prison with that monster of a father... Later when she was about 17 she met some people that accepted her for who she was and what she did. Their names were Jack M. and Mark Allen. One time Mark made her kunai they were like brother and sister always bickering and teasing. Jack was quiet but liked talking to them and had a bad life. Arachnoid was Jack’s hero name but got kind of possessed by some dude named Dark One that beat Vic to a pulp. Later her and Mark finished him off and she moved to a different city away from her past to kind of start over again. Its all fuzzy but later Bella killed them both but not on purpose. Her dark side took over and only anger controlled her and took its toll on them (Plus Bloodmoon didn’t help he manipulated her) . After the whole Blood Moon fight and torment Bella got married to someone named James Colton and they had three kids. Category:Characters